


Wickerfish

by lferion



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fan_flashworks, Fish, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: The colony was flourishing





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Zana, Morgynleri & Icka for encouragement & sanity-checking.
> 
> Originally posted on fan flashworks [here](http://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/417026.html) for the challenge 'Scales.'

* * *

Wicker-fish flickered in the spray, glints of light off the surface of the water reflecting through their scales and striations. These were the biggest that Declan had ever seen, an arm-span long, not mere hand-spans. The river ran green in the sunlit center giving no hint to depth, deceptively smooth, nearly black in the shadows from the overhanging trees. Drooping vines fooled the eye, making it hard to tell what was fish suspended in the still and heavy air, and what chance strands of grass and wicker-vine making fish-shapes. fingerlings and fry darted about in the deeper pools, the bolder ones venturing into the more turbulent shallows, playing hide-and-seek among the rocks. The colony was flourishing, which Declan was very glad to see.


End file.
